


Stepping Off

by yourhope



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/pseuds/yourhope
Summary: Once more, the world seems to fade away. There’s nothing but her and Akko, who’s coming closer and closer. Diana’s eyes flicker to her lips and she takes one last breath and decides—she won’t dare stop. She’ll silence the voice nagging in her head and for this moment, she won’t care about a word it says.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	Stepping Off

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request done for thunder-kate who asked that I write a conclusion to their incredible [Little Miss Perfect](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ayjM8ZI9vOE&feature=youtu.be) animatic. Please watch it if you haven't so you can get the full context!

Diana feels the echoes of her heart pounding in her chest as Akko holds her close, arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Despite the rollercoaster of emotions she just went through, Diana can’t help but smile and return the embrace, nuzzling her face into the crook of Akko’s neck. They’re quiet and still for another few moments, before Akko pulls away. 

The triumphant grin she had worn upon flying through the window Diana had left broken softens into a look of concern as she steps back to survey the scene around her.

Her eyes move from the destroyed window to the equally broken mirror in front of it, then finally back to Diana. Her brow furrows.

“What happened? You just ran off and I was so worried.” Diana swears she sees a blush dust over Akko’s cheeks as she remembers why Diana ran off in the first place. But she doesn’t get distracted by that fact and continues, “And then I heard all the noise in here. That must have been one of those trickster mirrors, right? I know those things can be pretty nasty. Are you okay?”

Diana’s chest, now calm, begins to grow warm at Akko’s care for her wellbeing. She’s always been so considerate and thoughtful. It was one of the reasons Diana grew to like her so much. One of the reasons that led Diana to do what she did before they wound up here.

And for Akko, who is so mindful, Diana knows that she deserves more than such a short-lived encounter. She, for one, would like to give her more. 

“I’m alright,” Diana assures her in a soft tone. “Especially now. Thank you for being here. I’m sorry I worried you. I’m… sorry for so many things. For running away. For panicking. For… kissing you like that.” She bows her head sheepishly, staring down at her shoes. “I let myself get caught up in the moment without thinking of how it affected you and I apologize if I upset you in any way.”

“Diana…” Akko is quiet for a moment. “Can you look at me?”

Diana timidly lifts her head to meet her gaze. It’s then that a smile, one that’s small and shy and makes Diana’s heart flutter, forms on Akko’s face. “I appreciate the apology, but… you don’t ever have to apologize for kissing me. In fact, I’m the one who should say sorry.”

Diana balks. “What for?”

She doesn’t expect it when Akko bites down lightly on her lip, then says, “Because all I can think about right now is doing it again.”

Diana’s eyes go so wide, she’s sure her eyebrows meet her hairline. Her cheeks burn and she doesn’t need to look into the shattered mirror to confirm her face is redder than she could imagine. Perhaps even as red as Akko’s eyes. Her… wonderful, kind, beautiful eyes that are looking at Diana like she’s the only person in the world.

Diana can’t even count the amount of times she knows she’s looked at Akko like that. The amount of times everything else seemed to fade away and it was just them in their own little world. The times she felt comfortable enough to just exist as herself, without the pressures of anyone or anything else. It was that exact feeling that initially led her to give in and kiss Akko. And before reality came crashing down on her, that kiss was everything she had hoped it would be and more.

“You… want to… again?” Diana asks breathlessly.

Akko’s answer is instant, a firm bob of the head and her smile only grows. Diana feels a flutter in her chest. Her heartbeat begins to pick up. It’s different from the pounding that wracked her chest in her previous state of panic. This time is gentler, more exciting. She thinks her body is shaking, not from fear but from anticipation. A million thoughts swarm through her head until suddenly—

Akko leans forward.

And just like that, every one of Diana’s thoughts are gone except one. The one telling her how badly she wants to kiss Akko as well. Again and again, for as long as she can.

Once more, the world seems to fade away. There’s nothing but her and Akko, who’s coming closer and closer. Diana’s eyes flicker to her lips and she takes one last breath and decides—she won’t dare stop. She’ll silence the voice nagging in her head and for this moment, she won’t care about a word it says. 

And when their lips meet in a kiss yet again, it’s even better than the first because Diana lets it happen. There’s no pulling away, no up and running. Akko’s hands grip her shoulders while Diana’s arms find themselves wrapping around her waist. Together, they hold each other there, cementing their place in this moment in time, and one Diana certainly never wants to forget.

She knows, they both do, that in time, there will be more they have to address. More things Diana will have to come to terms with and eventually accept. Maybe it’s bound to be a long and complicated ride. Maybe she really doesn’t know what love is and she’s just getting in over her head.

But Diana’s had enough of toiling over maybes and worst case scenarios. She doesn’t want to think of any bad things that may happen, not when she has something so inexplicably good happening right now. She keeps kissing Akko and for the first time in a long time, she feels at peace.

For the first time, she doesn’t care if she risks falling off her throne, because she’s willingly taken a step off. And with Akko waiting for her at the bottom, perhaps stepping off was always the better choice.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like a fic request, contact me on tumblr for the details (link in my profile). Thank you for reading!


End file.
